doomrusfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
DooM
Doom (иногда пишется DooM или DOOM; переводится как «рок», «обреченность», «проклятие», «гибель») — культовая компьютерная игра, выпущенная компанией id Software 10 декабря 1993 года, один из наиболее известных и популярных продуктов в жанре «шутер от первого лица». По некоторым оценкам, эту игру купило не менее 150—160 миллионов человек. Она во многом оказала определяющее идейное влияние на дальнейшее развитие жанра.thumb|Обложка игры в улучшенном качестве. В этой серии вышла также игра Doom II: Hell on Earth (в 1994 году), а также дополнения The Ultimate Doom (1995 год), Master Levels (1995 год, сборник лучших уровней для игры, созданных энтузиастами, и объединённых id Software) и Final Doom (1996 год). Игра была разработана для ПК (DOS), затем портирована на различные платформы, включая десять игровых консолей. В 2004 году вышла игра Doom 3, по-новому рассказывающая старую историю, по мотивам которой в 2005 году снят Кинофильм "Doom" . Сюжет Идею названия игры, по словам Джона Кармака, подсказал фильм «Цвет денег», в котором главный герой Винсент (Том Круз) является в бильярдный зал с чемоданчиком в руке и, в ответ на вопрос «''What do you have in there?» («Что у Вас там?»), отвечает со зловещей усмешкой: «''Doom». Стиль же игры, по признанию главного разработчика Джона Кармака, был навеян фильмами «Чужие» и «Зловещие мертвецы 2».thumb|234px|Джон Кармак Действие игры Doom проходит в научно-фантастических декорациях с использованием приёмов фильма ужасов. Сюжет незамысловат. Он раскрывается только в руководстве пользователя, а в самой игре появляются лишь короткие сообщения для игрока между эпизодами. Игрок выступает в роли безымянного бойца космического спецназа. Он описывается как «один из наиболее крепких, закалённых в боях и натренированных землян» из своего отряда, отправленного на Марс. После нападения на офицера, отдавшего приказ открыть огонь по гражданским, это становится его последним заданием. Он находится под охраной, пока его напарники разбираются с непонятным инцидентом на Фобосе в Объединённой аэрокосмической корпорации (англ. Union Aerospace Corporation, UAC). Внезапно главный герой теряет связь со своими напарниками и, вырвавшись из-под охраны, идёт на поиски своего отряда. Позже он узнаёт, что проводившиеся корпорацией эксперименты по телепортации дали сбой, и через врата, стоявшие на Фобос ещё до появления на нём человека, полезли адские твари, которые убивали персонал или превращали его в зомби. Всё, что остается сделать главному герою - это найти хоть кого-нибудь из своего отряда и выбраться из этого ада. У героя игры нет имени, создатели объясняют это тем, что так игроку будет проще связать себя с персонажем. Игроки часто называют героя DoomGuy или Doom marine. В книжной серии, написанной по игре ("Книги Doom"), используется имя «Флинн Таггарт» (англ. Flynn Taggart), в фильме Doom имя героя «Джон Гримм», кличка «Демон» (англ. Reaper — «Жнец»). Игровой процесс В меню игры игроку предлагается выбрать один из трех эпизодов - Knee-Deep in the DeaD, The Shores of Hell и Inferno (также в расширенной версии игры, The Ultimate DooM, есть четвертый эпизод - Thy Flesh Costumed), а затем один из пяти уровней сложности (далее перечисление от самого легкого к самому сложному) - I am Too Young to Die; Hey, Not too Rough, Hurt Me Plenty, Ultra-Violence и Nightmare.thumb|296px|Так выглядит DooM. Игроку предлагается поочередно исследовать уровни, разгадать пространственные и (редко) логические задачи, найти тайники, уничтожить как можно больше монстров и выжить. Это может быть рубильник (зачастую в комнате с надписью Exit (Выход)), люк в полу, особый телепорт или монстр-босс. Увиденная игроком часть уровня, за исключением некоторых секретов и «технических» границ наподобие небесной коробки, наносится на автокарту. Игровой процесс во многом основывается на сложности и интерактивности окружения (лифты, прессы, прочее оборудование). На уровнях есть немало секретных мест, которые не обязательно посещать, а также имеются секретные уровни. Как и в Wolfenstein 3D, присутствуют в достаточном количестве помещения-«статисты», не являющиеся секретными, необязательные для прохождения и вообще практически нейтральные к игровому процессу, функция которых состоит только в создании атмосферы и внесению некоторого разнообразия, что приятно отличает Doom от большинства современных представителей жанра. Навигация на уровне, выбор последовательности и тактики прохождения отдельных его частей и задействования его интерактивных элементов приводят к тому, что в Doom против игрока играет практически весь уровень как единое целое, что тоже является довольно характерной чертой игры. ИИ, напротив, был ослаблен по сравнению с Wolfenstein 3D (в котором примитивность архитектуры уровней облегчала программирование таких поведенческих шаблонов, как способность солдат зайти со спины или позвать из соседней комнаты подмогу). Пришедшая на смену динамичность уровня как такового является, пожалуй, наиболее интересной и новаторской особенностью Doom. Уровень может существенно изменяться по ходу прохождения, что достигается в основном с помощью движения потолков и полов. Также весьма необычны для своего времени разнообразные ловушки, представленные закрывающимися дверьми или, например, телепортирующимися из ниоткуда противниками. Несмотря на определенную примитивность и причастность к жанру шутера, описанные выше тактические задачи придавали игре черты приключенческого жанра, требовавшие активного исследования уровня. Управление, предлагаемое по умолчанию, совершенно не соответствует современному стандарту управления в шутерах от первого лица, с использованием мыши для поворота и прицеливания, и раскладкой WASD для управления движением, однако, после выхода первой версии игры, многие игроки привыкли именно к такой раскладке, несмотря на наличие многочисленных настроек, позволяющих менять раскладку на любую удобную пользователю: в отличие от Wolfenstein 3D, в Doom можно выставить независимый одновременный прицел мышью и стрейф клавишами при помощи штатных средств, что позволило игрокам в своё время играть в Doom параллельно с более поздними играми этого жанра, не сбивая рефлексов. Противники См. Противники Оружие См. Оружие Уровни См. Уровни Мультиплеер В оригинальном Doom два многопользовательских режима: кооперативная игра и Deathmatch (так называемый Deathmatch 1.0). Кооператив — модификация обычной одиночной игры, когда несколько игроков вместе проходят уровни, сражаясь против монстров; на некоторых уровнях монстров в многопользовательской игре больше. В режиме Deathmatch игроки перестреливаются друг с другом, набирая фраги — очки за убийства оппонентов. Начиная с версии 1.5, в Doom появился режим Deathmatch 2.0. Правила Deathmatch 2.0 и стали классическими правилами Deathmatch в других играх. Правила Deathmatch 2.0: *игроки появляются на уровне с пистолетами и кастетами — базовый набор предметов. *на уровне можно найти более мощное оружие и другие предметы. *когда предмет подбирается, он исчезает, а через некоторое время появляется вновь. *за каждого убитого соперника игрок зарабатывает одно фраг, а за самоубийство фраг вычитается. *убитый может мгновенно воскреснуть в другом месте с базовым набором предметов. *побеждает тот, кто на момент окончания уровня заработал больше фрагов. Также он исправлял недостаток Deathmatch 1.0 — подобранные предметы не возобновляются, что весьма неудобно— с одной стороны, они есть на уровне, с другой— довольно быстро кончаются и более не появляются. В многопользовательской игре на уровнях имеется оружие, недоступное в одиночной. Doom поддерживал до 4-х игроков по локальной сети (по протоколу IPX), модему или последовательному порту. Изначально, отдельных уровней для многопользовательской игры не было, поэтому она происходила на уровнях для одиночной. При выходе из уровня показывалась таблица фрагов, и все игроки переходили на следующий. Предполагалось, что они могут закончить перестрелку тогда, когда они того хотят. В действительности же, из-за быстрого течения игры кнопки выхода нажимались случайно, и часто игра кончалась преждевременно. Создатели сторонних уровней либо не делали выхода вообще (но тогда терялась возможность увидеть таблицу фрагов), либо ставили «кооперативный выход»: чтобы закончить уровень, требовались согласованные действия двух игроков. Версии игры С момента начала работ над игрой (начало 1993 года) до выпуска финальной версии (1 февраля 1995 года) id Software выпустила 16 версий, часть из которых являлась альфа- и бета- версиями и официально не распространялась. id Software продолжила политику использования урезанных shareware версий, проверенную на Wolfenstein 3D. Известные версии Doom: *Дорелизные версии(0.2, 0.4, 0.5) — технические альфа-версии, предназначавшиеся для внутреннего тестирования *Пресс-релизная бета-версия— официальный релиз, предназначавшийся для ознакомления прессой. После 31 октября 1993 года срок действия игры истекал, и она больше не запускалась. *''Doom: The Operating System'' — изначальная версия Doom. Имеет три эпизода: Knee Deep in the Dead, The Shores of Hell, Inferno. Выпускалась в версиях 1.0, 1.1, 1.2, 1.3, 1.4, 1.5, 1.6. Кодовое название registered («зарегистрировано»). *''Shareware Doom'' — урезанная версия игры, распространяющаяся бесплатно. Имеет всего один эпизод Knee Deep in the Dead, из восьми видов оружия только шесть. Кодовое название shareware. *''Ultimate Doom'' — вышедшая после Doom 2 версия Doom. К имеющимся трём эпизодам добавлен четвёртый — Thy Flesh Consumed. Кодовое название retail («для продажи»). Версия .EXE-файла— 1.9. Технология см. Технология игры После выхода Игра содержит много насилия и приписываемой сатанистам символики, поэтому игра вызвала оживлённые дебаты. В первых версиях на одном из уровней было изображение свастики; чтобы игра смогла выйти в Германии, свастику исказили. Всерьёз о влиянии уровня насилия компьютерных игр и их запрещения в США стали говорить после массового убийства в школе «Колумбайн» 1999 года, когда двое школьников, Эрик Харрис и Дилан Клиболд, заядлые игроки в Doom, расстреляли из пистолета-пулёмета, карабина и обрезов охотничьих ружей двенадцать своих сверстников и одного учителя. Также ходили слухи, что Харрис сделал уровни для Doom, копировавшие интерьер школы. Хотя Харрис и делал уровни для Doom, но среди них не было уровней старшей школы Колумбайн. Но последующие исследования показали, что массовые убийства в школах и жестокость в играх слабо между собой связаны. Секретная служба США и министерство образования США проанализировали 37 инцидентов проявления школьной жестокости, но не нашли связи. Единственной закономерностью было то, что все убийцы были мужского пола, страдали депрессией и совершали ранее попытки суицида. Более того, только один из восьми стрелков испытывал особенный интерес к жестоким компьютерным играм, не меньше, чем к книгам и фильмам с жестоким содержанием. В Doom также встречается немало канонических адских символов и терминов, начиная от классических образов демонов и заканчивая названиями некоторых уровней, среди которых встречаются упоминания, например, реки Стикс и адского города Дит. Моддинг Doom — одна из первых игр, в которой разрешалась модификация. В частности, через командную строку можно было добавлять новые .WAD-файлы с уровнями, графикой, звуками и так далее. Хотя редакторы с игрой не предлагались, но игровые данные не были зашифрованы, и любители распознали формат данных и написали их. Doom удачно сочетал простоту редактирования и мощность игрового движка, и создавать уровни для него мог практически любой. Из-за ошибки в загрузчике спрайты объектов можно загружать только по принципу «всё или ничего». Если требовалось, чтобы мод имел как оригинальные спрайты из Doom, так и новые, поступали так: пользователь запускал специальную утилиту, и она собирала .WAD-файл, содержащий полный комплект спрайтов. А в .WAD-файлах, состоящих из небольшого количества уровней, пользовательские спрайты, как правило, не использовались: копировать несколько мегабайтов спрайтов ради одного объекта нецелесообразно. Это не относится к звукам, текстурам, элементам меню и другим— их можно свободно заменять. Эта ошибка исправлена в многочисленных любительских версиях игры. Интересно, что через несколько недель после выхода Doom 2 обсуждение в Usenet мода Alien Doom (вышедшего практически одновременно с Doom 2) было даже более активным, чем самой игры. Впоследствии id Software выпустила несколько дисков Masters of Doom, заполненных лучшими самодельными .WAD-файлами. В 1994 году были выпущены исходные тексты сетевых драйверов (IPXSETUP и SERSETUP), что давало возможность писать свои сетевые драйверы. В частности, любителями были написаны драйверы для таких экзотических способов связи, как параллельный порт (PARSETUP), и даже для игры нескольким (трём и более) игрокам по цепочке из COM-кабелей (HX8). Правила игры в Doom жёстко зашиты в .EXE-файл. Однако, была разработана программа Dehacked, которая позволяла менять свойства объектов (а также изменяла некоторые параметры игры). Без этой программы многие моды были бы просто невозможны. В частности, Dehacked позволила ввести в игру часовые бомбы, летящие по параболе гранаты, огнемёт, замаскированных под бочки монстров-камикадзе и другие экзотические функции. Обратной стороной открытости стало читерство в сетевых играх. Поведение мыши сильно зависит от драйвера, и у каждого из сильных игроков под DOS есть любимый игровой драйвер. Когда на одном из чемпионатов было разрешено приносить свои драйверы, мероприятие оказалось практически сорванным: многие под видом драйверов мыши приносили наводчики. Портирование Doom Официальные версии Doom были выпущены для семи операционных систем для персональных компьютеров, девяти игровых приставок, двух карманных приставок и одного сотового телефона. После выпуска исходных кодов стали создаваться неофициальные порты на другие платформы. Некоторые версии повторяют версию для DOS, в то время как другие существенно отличаются как по внешнему виду монстров и уровней, так и по числу уровней (в том числе могут присутствовать уровни, отсутствовавшие в оригинале). Версии для персональных компьютеров Помимо DOS, Doom был выпущен для операционных систем Microsoft Windows, NEXTSTEP, Solaris, Linux, Mac OS и Acorn RISC OS. Установленных копий Doom было гораздо больше этого показателя для Windows 95, что побудило Microsoft выпустить для этой операционной системы отдельный порт игры для продвижения системы в качестве новой игровой платформы. Билл Гейтс, глава Microsoft на тот момент, даже снялся в рекламном ролике, в котором выступал от имени главного персонажа Doom и рекламировал преимущества Windows 95 и DirectX для игроков и разработчиков игр[37]. Версии для приставок и телефонов Doom был выпущен для приставок Atari Jaguar, Sega 32X, PlayStation, Sega Saturn, Super Nintendo Entertainment System, 3DO Interactive Multiplayer, Nintendo 64, Game Boy Advance, Tapwave Zodiac, Xbox и Xbox 360, а также для iPhone и iPod Touch. Также группой энтузиастов в 2009 году Doom был портирован на телефоны Siemens (SieDoom.elf) с платформой S-gold, New S-gold и ELKA. В 2011 году произошла портация под процессор spmp8000, используемый консолях JXD1000, jxd v3, Letcool и аналогичные. В портировании используется оригинальный .WAD-файл Doom, отсутствует звук и возможности сохранения или загрузки, используется всего 7 кнопок (из-за ограничений платформы). Atari Jaguar Версия для Atari Jaguar была выпущена компанией Atari в 1994 году, и является первым портом для игровой приставки. В ней больше уровней, чем в версиях для SNES и 32X, и столько же уровней, сколько в версиях для 3DO и GBA: 22 из 27-и уровней, присутствующих на ПК (многие из них упрощены), а также 2 новых уровня[39]. В отличие от версий для SNES, 32X и 3DO, играть можно на полном экране. На уровнях не используются сложные эффекты освещения, меньше перепады в высоте потолков и полов. В игре отсутствуют кибердемон, паук-предводитель и призрак. Игра совместима с сетевым устройством JagLink, что позволяет использовать режим Deathmatch. В этой версии отсутствует музыка во время игры, однако на титульном экране и в промежутках между уровнями музыка есть. Сохранение игры происходит автоматически при переходе на новый уровень. Можно выбрать оружие, нажав соответствующую ему кнопку на цифровой клавиатуре контроллера. Интересные факты *Главный герой Doom — левша. Это видно по хвату пистолета, а также по тому, что он носит кастет на левой руке. Однако при этом дробовик и плазменное ружьё он держит как правша— это видно во время передёргивания помпы дробовика или охлаждения плазменного ружья после выстрела. *В Doom, как и в Wolfenstein 3D, внизу экрана показывается лицо главного героя, которое реагирует на происходящие события (смотрит в направлении, откуда игрок был атакован, поглядывает по сторонам, кровожадно улыбается при подбирании хороших предметов и оружия, покрывается кровью при уменьшении здоровья). Эта идея также была реализована и в Quake, однако вскоре была заброшена и в современных шутерах не встречается. Лицо указывало пользователям, не имевшим звуковой карты, откуда исходит опасность. *Главный герой держит оружие в перчатках, однако, на спрайтах кулака с кастетом руки голые. *Название оружия BFG9000 расшифровывалось разработчиками как Big Fucking Gun[41]. В фильме Doom это название по причине цензуры расшифровали как Bio Force Gun, однако оригинальное название оружия здесь тоже присутствует. *На некоторых мониторах написано Tei Tenga — отголоски «Библии Doom». Известны случаи использования этих элементов в модах. *Двери, открывающиеся после убийства боссов, имеют номера особых действий 666 («число зверя») и 667. *''DWANGO'' (программа, которая поставлялась с Doom и позволяла играть по интернету) также использовала 666-й порт (TCP/IP). С тех пор порт №666 зарезервирован за игрой Doom и введен в стандарты RFC. *Существует эффект под названием wallrun — двукратное ускорение бега, если игрок бежит вдоль прямой стены при определённых условиях. *Другой трюк— rocket jump — был также впервые реализован в Doom, а не в Quake. *Загадочное появление на Марсе бензопилы «Усердный бобер» (англ. «Eager Beaver») было объяснено только в Doom 3 в одном из КПК погибшего персонала: партия бензопил была доставлена на Марс по ошибке вместо отбойных молотков. *В конце третьего эпизода первого Doom появляется кролик, а позже— его голова на колу на фоне дымящихся зданий. В конце четвёртого эпизода, появившегося в Ultimate Doom, главный герой держит эту голову в руке. В текстах четвёртого эпизода упоминается, что кролика зовут Дейзи и что это был его домашний кролик. *Хотя Doomguy не говорит, его крики и звуки озвучивает американский актер Майк Допуд. *Монстры в Doom так же, как и игрок, могут открывать двери. Причём они открывают не только обычные двери, но и двери, к которым нужны ключи (если со стороны монстра ключ не требуется). *В Doom имеются 3 текстуры большой величины с изображениями иконы греха, а также арчвайла, хотя они появляются только в Doom 2. С другой стороны, в Doom 2 осталась графика, относящаяся к меню эпизодов, хотя в этой игре уровни шли последовательно, и эта система уже не применялась. *Хотя в игре активно применяется спрайт большого высохшего дерева с толстым стволом, условия Марса и его спутников вряд ли позволили бы вырасти земной растительности. *Паук-предводитель во время стрельбы из своего пулемёта затыкает себе уши лапками. *Уровень 2 третьего эпизода (E3M2) по форме представляет собой перчатку, что можно увидеть на автокарте. *На обложке диска с игрой видно, что за спиной морпеха, на скале, стоит другой морпех и машет рукой. В игре же персонаж единственный выживший человек. Также, на обложке хорошо видно, что в правой руке у морпеха находится штурмовая винтовка. Но в самой игре данное оружие отсутствует. Также герой держит сразу два оружия, что невозможно в игре. Упоминания Doom в культуре *В книге Виктора Пелевина «t» обманные коды игры Doom используются в качестве молитвы поклонниками религиозного культа бога с кошачьей головой. Символом культа является знак «тильда», которая во многих шутерах вызывает меню ввода обманных кодов (например, в Quake). После прочтения молитвы адепт приобретает сверхъестественные способности, схожие с действием соответствующих кодов Doom. *В Quake III Arena есть несколько моделей морпехов из Doom. *В некоторых рассказах Леонида Каганова фигурирует робот по имени IDDQD. Он считается самым старым и мудрым роботом в общине, живущей на заброшенной электростанции. *В романе Генри Олди «Мессия очищает диск» главный герой, случайно вызвав демона, пытается набрать IDDQD на несуществующей клавиатуре, приговаривая: «Говорили мне умные люди, не играй в Doom». *В фильме «Сквозь горизонт», в самом начале фильма, когда доктор Вейр открывает шторы (жалюзи), используется звуковой эффект «открытие двери», взятый из Doom. *В серии "Глубина" известного российского писателя-фантаста Сергея Лукьяненко неоднократно упоминается игра "Doom". Так, сам "эффект Глубины" был впервые открыт во время игры в "Doom". По книгам, эта игра стала прообразом для популярного в Глубине онлайн-шутера "Лабиринт Смерти". Неоднократно упоминаются споры "мышатников" с "клавиатурщиками". |} Категория:Игры Категория:DooM